1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to spouts and funnels for fluids, and more particularly to elongate flexible pouring spouts for pouring fluid from a container into relatively narrow orifice or opening, such as for example, pouring automotive fluids from their containers into receptacles for same on motor vehicles.
2. Description of Related Art
One difficulty with some prior art funnels or elongated flexible pouring spouts is that they frequently become contaminated, particularly if they are used with some sticky substance such as oil, coolant and the like. When such spout is not in use, the oily surface of the interior attracts and retains dust and dirt so that the next time the spout or funnel is used, the oil or other liquid becomes contaminated. Further, when such flexible spouts or funnels are hung up for storage, they tend to drip and cause unsightly stains and contamination of the underlying surface by the fluid. A further drawback of some of the prior art spouts or funnels is that they are not adapted to fit closely to the mouth of the container from which the fluid is poured, thus spills are frequent when either the spout or container is inadvertently moved, resulting in an inconvenience to the user for having to clean up the spill or a detrimental environmental impact in the case of oils and coolants leaking into the ground. Yet another drawback of some of the prior art spouts or funnels is that they often become fluid locked as a result of the inability to efficiently draw air into their fluid passageway once said passageway becomes blocked with the fluid, resulting in slow fluid flow through the device.